Can´t cry hard enough
by yui the vampire
Summary: Sumido en su tristeza Draco le da el último adiós a Harry


**Song-fic: Can't cry hard enough **

**Autor: yui the vampire**

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Mi unico fin es pasar un buen rato escribiendo y que ustedes lo pasen leyendo -. La cancion es de Susan Ashton.**

**Pareja: DracoxHarry**

Otra mañana más llegó a mi ventana, nuevamente me encontraba ahí, recostado, cubierto con las sabanas, esperando que este día pasara como todos los demás, días grises, tristes cual nubes de lluvia, mi corazón se encontraba acongojado, el vacío se apoderaba de mi alma, nada tenia sentido para mi, nada era lo mismo sin ti a mi lado.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te perdí, desde que te alejaste de mi lado, y todo se volvió amargo, doloroso, e infinitamente insoportable. Escucho pasos, de nuevo han venido a ver como estoy, escucho las voces preocupadas de mis ahora amigos, bien sabes que solo era por ti que les empecé a hablar, a tolerarlos, y al final no resultaron tan malos después de todo, incluso el pelirrojo de Weasley resultó agradable, y que decir de la Granger, no era como yo creía, y aquí están de nuevo, dándome ánimos, lo han estado haciendo desde aquel desdichado día, en el que decidiste hacerte al héroe y morir por la comunidad mágica, sin ni siquiera pensar en como me sentiría, en mi sufrimiento al ver como se esfumaba la vida de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, pero así eras tú, por eso fue que me enamore de ti, y es por eso que me duele tanto el no tenerte conmigo.

Me avisan que se van, que volverán mañana para ver como sigo, escucho como se alejan, no sin antes darme nuevamente su apoyo, escuchó un breve sollozo de Granger y a Weasley consolándola en su camino hacia la puerta, finalmente se han ido, no se porque pero decido hacer un esfuerzo por levantarme de la cama, retiro las sábanas y para mi sorpresa ya ha anochecido de nuevo, voy al baño, tomo una ducha, esperando que esto me ayude, aunque sé que no lo hará, nada me ayuda, nada me reconforta, salgo del baño en boxers, y busco que ponerme, lo primero que ven mis ojos es esa horrible camiseta que tanto te gustaba, me la pongo solo para sentir que de alguna forma aún estás conmigo, observo la ventana, el cielo está estrellado y hay luna llena, en otro momento hubiera pensado que era una noche hermosa, mas ahora solo me recuerda los momentos que pasé contigo, todas aquellas noches que compartimos, aquellos momentos inolvidables que duelen como mil puñaladas en mi corazón, la tristeza me invade de nuevo, y una vez más rompo en llanto, como en muchas otras ocasiones y tomo una decisión, al fin después de tanto tiempo sé lo que debo de hacer, seco mis lagrimas y salgo de la habitación, llego a la sala, todo esta tan vacío, sin vida, y decido darte el ultimo adiós.

Para mí, ya es tiempo de dejarte ir, y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, empiezo a recorrer cada rincón de nuestra casa, cada espacio que compartimos.

Vuelve a mi mente recuerdos compartidos, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada momento en que nos entregamos el uno al otro incondicionalmente, y ahora ya no estas aquí, y ya no puedo llorar lo suficientemente fuerte para que tú, donde quiera que estés, me escuches.

_I'm gonna live my life_

_Like every day's the last_

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It all goes by so fast._

Sigo recorriendo la casa en penumbras, mirando cada detalle, todo se encuentra tal y como lo dejaste ese ultimo día que pasaste conmigo, que más puedo hacer que recordar, todo era tan perfecto mientras estabas conmigo, no importaba que estuviéramos en guerra, para mí, mi mundo era perfecto, o cuando menos lo fue hasta el momento en que partimos a esa última batalla, luchamos lado a lado, de pronto tú desapareciste, te alejaste a tu destino, cuando te encontré, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer, solo aguantaste lo suficiente para poder decirnos un último te amo, para podernos dar ese último beso que me pareció eterno.

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now._

Recuerdo claramente el ver como la vida se te escapaba, te pedí que aguantaras solo un poco, que la ayuda venía en camino, tú negaste con la cabeza, y en mi desesperación, solo pude prometerte que seria fuerte, que nunca te olvidaría, que te amaría por siempre, tu sonreíste, de la forma en que siempre solías sonreírme y me dijiste, con tu último aliento que viviera, que siguiera adelante, que luchara, y que era el único al que amaste, que tu corazón solo me perteneció a mí y que así seria siempre, yo luchaba por contener las lagrimas, pidiéndote que no me abandonaras que eras el único al que había amado, me diste una última caricia en la mejilla, sujeté fuerte tu mano para sentir como la tuya me soltaba lentamente, no pude evitarlo más, rompí en llanto sujetando tu cuerpo sin vida entre mis brazos. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que ya es tiempo de hacer lo que me pediste, que es tiempo de dejarte ir, de seguir adelante, de luchar, de vivir tanto por mi como por ti.

_Gonna open my eyes_

_And see for the first time_

_I've let go of you like a child_

_Letting go of his kite_

De nuevo estoy en la habitación, mirando a través de la ventana, veo el brillo de las estrellas y me recuerda el brillo de tu mirada, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, creo que es la primera vez que sonrío en mucho tiempo, y comprendo que ya no puedo seguir llorando, que no importa cuantas lagrimas derrame, no llegaran a ti, que es tiempo de dejar el sufrimiento y recordarte con alegría, que el pensar en ti me resulte como una caricia cálida y reconfortante

_There it goes up in the sky_

_There it goes beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now._

Sé que no va a ser fácil, ya que aún hay momentos en los que me parece escuchar tu voz, aún ahora puedo verte ahí, tendido en el pequeño sofá que tenemos en la habitación leyendo aquellas revistas muggles o uno que otro libro que yo no encontraba ni un poco interesante, cierro mis ojos por un momento y tu figura a desaparecido, dejando de nuevo vacío aquel sofá, una lágrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos y recorre mi mejilla.

_Gonna look back in vain_

_And see you standing there_

_When all that remains_

_Is an empty chair._

La limpio rápidamente, esperando que sea la última que se escape de mis ojos, mas de nuevo flaqueo por unos instantes, me fallan las piernas, no puedo mantenerme en pie, caigo al piso de rodillas, la tristeza me invade, lucho de nuevo contra las lágrimas que se aglomeran en mis ojos

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now._

Me digo a mi mismo que está bien, que lloraré una última vez por ti, que será la última vez, que con estas lagrimas diré adiós a mi sufrimiento, que cada lágrima lo alejará cada vez más de mi, para poder llevarte en mi corazón con alegría en lugar de tristeza... y lloro, como no había llorado hasta ahora.

_There it goes up in the sky_

_There it goes beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now..._

Por fin mi llanto cesa, y abro nuevamente mis ojos para poder ver el amanecer, la noche se ha ido, llevándose mi tristeza y mi pesar, dejando solo un sentimiento reconfortante, me pongo de pie, y hago una nueva promesa... siempre te amaré a ti, mi amante de verde mirada, mi corazón latirá por ti a pesar de tu ausencia, y viviré por los dos, hasta que llegue el día en que nos volvamos a unir nuevamente...

**Bien, ese fue mi fic algo cortito, pero los que me conocen, o al menos me recuerdan sabran que generalmente escribo fics cortos, jejeje, pero bueno este es mi fic de regreso ya que estuve bastante tiempo sin escribir y dejando fics a medias por falta de inspiracion mas que nada, asi que me dare a la tarea de terminar aquellos fics que deje inconclusos uu, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y muchas gracias Frine por tu ayuda y tiempo.**

**yui the vampire**


End file.
